Doomless
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Rose’s fingers slipped on the lever. She shared one last look with the Doctor and then her grip was gone. Her strength had been sucked away.


**Doomless**

Spoilers-Doomsday, first part is taken from the episode  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
xxx

Rose clung to the black clamp thing with all her might. The breach pulled at her. Rose struggled to plant her feet firmly on the ground.

Rose glanced over at the Doctor, envying his long legs as he braced himself against the lever base. The Doctor grinned manically at her as Daleks and Cybermen flew past them and were drawn into the void. As always, Rose couldn't help but grin back.

Suddenly, there were sparks and Rose's lever slipped back.

"Offline." The computer stated in its off putting monotone.

Rose reached out one hand towards the lever, leaving one hand clinging to the clamp. It wasn't enough.

Rose let go off the clamp and grabbed the lever in both hands. The Doctor looked on in horror, his eyes wide and breath coming in short pants.

"I've got t get it upright," she cried.

The void pulled more strongly at her now and she struggled to push the lever up. The higher the lever went, the stronger the pull of the void. Rose looked over at the Doctor, their eyes locked.

Summing up her strength, Rose pushed the lever upright. The stream of Daleks moved faster.

"Online and locked."

The breach was completely open now and it pulled Rose off her feet.

The Doctor reached out to her. "Rose! Hold on!"

The void was pulling at her. Rose was lifted completely horizontal.

"Hold on!"

Rose's fingers slipped on the lever. She shared one last look with the Doctor and then her grip was gone. Her strength had been sucked away.

The Doctor felt his hearts stop. "No!"

Rose screamed as she was pulled toward the breach.

The she stopped.

There was a twanging noise as the rope tied around Rose's waist snapped taunt. Rose grabbed the rope and tried to pull herself away from the breach.

The bright light from the breach dulled and the walls seemed to bend inwards. The breach collapsed inwards, pulled into the void.

Rose collapsed onto the floor. The Doctor unhooked his rope and ran over to her. He crouched down beside her.

"Rose! Are you okay?"

Rose pushed herself up and blew her hair out of her face. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

The Doctor smiled crookedly. "You were right. That rope was a god idea."

Rose sat up properly and untied the rope. "Yeah, handy that Yvonne had some in her office."

The Doctor stood and held out a hand to help Rose to her feet. Without releasing her hand he walked up to the white wall."

"The breach is closed."

"My mum," Rose muttered.

"She's trapped in Pete's world. There's no way to get through to that world with the breach closed."

Rose wiped away a tear. "I know."

Rose rested her head against the Doctor's shoulder. "But she's got Dad and Mickey. You need me. I made a promise not to leave you ever."

The Doctor pulled Rose to him and embraced her tightly. "I could have lost you today."

Rose rested her cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me."

The Doctor chuckled, jostling her. "I should have known."

xxxxx

Jackie Tyler looked out at the waters of Bad Wolf Bay, Norway.

"Mum?"

Jackie turned to see a filmy vision of her daughter. "Rose!"

Rose smiled sadly at her mother and glanced over at her dad and Mickey. "Hi."

"How-how are you doing this?" Mickey asked dumbfounded.

"The Doctor found a small hole, it's about to close up. We're burning up a sun just to send this hologram."

"You look like a ghost," Jackie said sadly.

Rose looked past them. "Doctor?"

The vision of Rose stabilised and solidified until it looked like she was really there. Jackie sobbed and tried to hug her. Jackie's arms passed right through her.

"I can't touch you."

"I'm not really here, mum. The breach is closed. I can't come through."

"I tried to go back for you," Pete said, reaching out to grasp Jackie's hand.

Tears welled in Rose's eyes. "Thanks... Dad."

"How long do we have?" Jackie sobbed.

"About two minutes."

"Oh, Rose. I wish you were here. You're going to have a little brother or sister."

Rose stared at her mum, wide-eyed. "You're pregnant?"

"Three months," Pete confirmed. "There's going to be another Tyler running around."

Rose wiped at her eyes. "Well you make sure they know all about their big sister. You never know, the Doctor could find a way back. We're always doing the impossible."

"I'll make sure they know," Mickey promised. "Rose Tyler, defender of the earth and the universe."

Rose pressed a hand to her eyes. "Mum, we haven't got long. I love you, remember that. Dad, you look after her and that little brother or sister of mine."

Pete nodded, swallowing hard.

Rose turned to Mickey. "Mickey Smith, my hero. You be happy, okay? Just do that for me. Be happy. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, Rose." Mickey wiped roughly at his face.

"Where's the Doctor?" Jackie demanded. "I want to talk to him."

Rose looked away and nodded her head. The Doctor stepped into view. He automatically took Rose's hand in his.

"I'm relyin' on you to look after my daughter, Doctor. You'd better not go leavin' her on some alien planet or on her own. You're all she's got now."

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand. "I couldn't do that; not to Rose."

Jackie nodded, satisfied. "Good. I don't wanna have to come back there and smack you silly."

The Doctor grinned widely. "And you would too. Mickey Smith, Jackie and Pete Tyler, it was absolutely brilliant to know you."

"You've been a good man, Doctor. Make sure you keep it that way," Jackie warned.

Rose moved forward as if to hug her mother, than stopped. "Goodbye, Mum. I love you."

And then, as abruptly as she arrived, Rose and the Doctor disappeared.

Jackie fell to her knees and wept. Pete knelt down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Rose."

xxx

end


End file.
